Ranma's Double Standards
by kachiryu-chi
Summary: This is a tale of betrayal and passion, love and lies. A young woman facing bankruptcy works for the richest man in Japan and they fall for each other. However, she's not all that she seems... Written with MikoChi.
1. Betrayal

**

* * *

****Hey guys! This fanfiction is the work of not only Kachiryu-Chi, but also Miko-chi! Please don't forget her. She's one of my classmates and a brilliant friend. She also has great ideas. Just wanted you guys to know that.**

**Oh, and please be nice with the reviews.**

**We're only 14.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Betrayal**

Saotome Ranma, an elusive (and extremely eligible) bachelor at 29 and owner of Battle Companies and the renowned Battle Dojo, lounged in his Jacuzzi with Shampoo, his current girlfriend. Maybe the word girlfriend did not describe their relationship, which was an unemotional, sexually charged one, accurately. Perhaps the word mistress suited her better. At the moment, he was stroking her smooth back as she laid her head down on his muscled chest.

Saotome Ranma was handsome and charming- and cynical. His long, raven black hair was kept in a short pigtail. Not many men dared defy convention in such a way and this made him stand out. His deep blue eyes were the downfall of many a virgin or widow. He never lacked company in the bedrooms either.

It was too quiet in the Jacuzzi; far too quiet. This unnerving silence prompted Ranma to start a conversation.

"Shampoo?" he asked softly, afraid of waking her if she was asleep, for she had a terrible temper.

"Ranma," she moaned softly in response, lifting violet eyes full of promise and desire to his smoky blue ones.

Ranma secretly smiled for he knew that she was aroused as he.

* * *

Tendo Akane, a dedicated martial artist, was a highly accomplished 5th Dan in ninjutsu at the young age of 20. She owned a highly spirited attitude and her biggest dream was to bring the Tendo dojo to the highest rung of the metaphorical ladder of fame and not let it fall from there. Neither did she want the aforementioned ladder to fall on her beloved dojo. 

Unfortunately, her dream had little chance of coming true for she was steadily heading towards bankruptcy. The few students she had were not enough to keep the small dojo going. Besides that, most of them were leaving to join that billionaire's dojo (what's it called again?), the Battle Dojo. "It was the honor", some told her breathlessly. "Everyone knows what an honor it is to be taught by Soatome Ranma!"

Rich people had everything, she thought with an unhappy sigh as she thought of the owner of the Battle Dojo, Japan's richest man- Saotome Ranma.

Tendo Akane was a beautiful woman, the sort who inspired flowers and poems, odes to her nose. She was a never-say-die kind of person who had little self pity for herself. Her spunky attitude had also managed to rub people the wrong way. Independent and fiery, she could be a man's dream woman or his worst nightmare.

However, despite her beauty, she had never been in a sexual relationship. Nobody knew why, least of all herself. Sometimes, she thought that she was saving herself for that one special man. The man who would make all her dreams come true. Her soul mate, her one true love…

And other times, she dismissed her fanciful notions. After all, what type of woman would she be if she could not survive without a man in her life? And so, because of these doubtful thoughts, she did not involve herself with any man. She had been attracted to quite a few, yes, but she never acted upon the attraction.

This weird belief of hers puzzled many young men and they ridiculed her for it, most of them stung by the fact she refused to sleep with them. In an age where technology and science ruled the day, promiscuity was as common as dirt and virginity was no longer prized. Akane knew that many people did not understand her and so she tried not to tell any one about moral values.

Although she was 20, she didn't have much of a social life. She did have friends but she did not attend their parties. She had problems her friends did not have. She had to support her sisters and settle their dowries. Most families in her town were old fashioned and still believed in dowries. Her sisters would not marry well unless they had enough money settled on them.

She was young and she had a life, her sisters told her. She ought to live, not work. Akane had smiled at them and answered, "I do have a life. This is my life." Throughout all the heartache and pain, Akane kept a smile on her face.

A sweet smile with the power to enchant all the people who witnessed it.

And at that moment, Tendo Akane secretly smiled to herself for she knew that she could always find ways to solve her problems.

* * *

"Shampoo!" Cologne barked her great-granddaughter's name with anger. "Why haven't you gotten the amulet yet?" she demanded. 

It was nearly midnight and Shampoo had just reached the lavishly decorated home the Amazon clan rented for them in Japan. She had found her great-grandmother waiting rather patiently for her in the living room. Cologne was, of course, kept company by an old, battered Chinese book.

"I very sorry, great-grandmother. He always hiding it to somewhere no known to Shampoo," she said in a sincerely sorry voice. She had after all, tried her best. And it still wasn't enough.

"He no trusts me enough. He no like women much except for pleasure. Shampoo thinks, he knowing why Shampoo is here." Shampoo punctuated her sentence with a little sigh.

"Hmm, that will present quite a problem, indeed," the wizened old woman remarked a quite unhappily. "We have to lull him into a false sense of security and trust as far as you are concerned, great granddaughter."

"Yes, great-grandmother," Shampoo agreed emphatically, nodding her head.

Together they sat in silence, thinking of ways to overcome their predicament. They had no wish to be cast out of the Amazon clan for not bringing back the amulet they were assigned to steal. The silence was suddenly broken by Shampoo's high pitched voice.

"Oh, great-grandmother," Shampoo exclaimed excitedly. "I got idea!"

"Tell me, Shampoo."

"Send female spy work in Battle dojo and make her close to Ranma. Make Ranma trust her then she tell us where he hide it. Then, she goes betray him and break his heart and Shampoo comforts him. After that, he marry Shampoo." Shampoo finished her enthusiastic announcement and sucked in a deep breath, hoping that the experienced matriarch would acknowledge her brilliant idea and accept her plan.

She was not disappointed.

"Well done, great-granddaughter!" Cologne cackled, pleased. Suddenly, her expression turned serious as she spotted a the large flaw in Shampoo's plan. "And who will be our spy?"

"Tendo Akane. She good ninja but very poor. We give money and she does spying."

"Bribery, eh?" Cologne said wonderingly. "Good idea, Amazon daughter."

"Not bribery- is salary for work," Shampoo corrected jauntily.

Cologne let out a bark of laughter. "We will work out the details in the morning, then. For now, great granddaughter, you may sleep. You have truly earned the trust and responsibility required to be entrusted with this important mission."

Shampoo smiled beatifically.

"Prepare yourself, Saotome Ranma."

* * *

The very next day, Shampoo made her way to the Tendo dojo to meet Akane. She was about to knock on the door when she heard weeping coming from within. Ah, that has to be Tendo Akane, Shampoo thought in Chinese. That's right; her two sisters were killed in a hit-and-run accident just last night. The Chinese girl tried not to smile when another thought occurred to her. Due to emotional stress, Akane would be more pressured to accept the position she offered. With that in mind, Shampoo lifted her hand once again to knock. 

She barely had time to put down her hand for Akane answered immediately. Speed is good, Shampoo thought, pleased with her choice. But as soon as Shampoo saw the younger woman's face, she stepped back in shock. Akane was beautiful, probably her biggest rival in beauty. This stung Shampoo's pride, for she knew that she was acknowledged as one of the most beautiful women in Japan.

This Akane had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and silky black hair with natural blue highlights. Her petite body was luscious and lavished with slight curves; just the type a man would like to run his hands over. Her mouth was made for kissing for it was a wide, generous mouth with full, pink lips.

Akane stared at the curious looking woman on her doorstep. All her thoughts of grieving were forgotten as she looked at the woman who was making a very… (shall we say) violet first impression on her. Everything about her was violet; violet hair, violet eyes, violet clothes… She even smelled violet! She looked Chinese and when she spoke her voice was saccharine sweet. Akane squirmed. A 'real woman', she thought amused.

"I Xian Bu, Amazon Chinese. Here to give you job," she declared. "Good pay, easy job, big-big money," the violet woman added quickly. Akane didn't care. She wanted to know more about the job. Especially the money part.

"Hello Shampoo," she greeted in the nicest way possible. She really wanted to make a good impression on the Chinese lady but poor Akane hadn't realized that she had made a very common mistake (but it didn't really matter to Xian Bu who knew that most Japanese mispronounced her name) by calling the Amazon warrior Shampoo. "Do come in. I would love to know more." Fixing a smile on her face she directed Shampoo to the living room and made sure she was comfortable.

"Would you like drink?" she asked. Shampoo shook her head and let out an irritated sigh. Akane then realized that Shampoo was impatient to tell her about the job. Not that she wanted to complain about Shampoo's choice.

"You have hear about Saotome Ranma?" Shampoo asked her.

Akane nodded. "He owns a prestigious dojo, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Battle Dojo," Shampoo confirmed. "You hear about Amazon women in China?" she then asked.

Akane gave her a confused look before nodding.

"Ranma steal precious jewel from us few year go," Shampoo said quickly, messing up her grammar in sheer desperation to finish telling Akane the story Cologne had told her just that morning before Shampoo made her way to Akane's house.

"He steal it because it very useful, very beautiful, very precious. It can use to tell who you true laugh is." Here Akane assumed Shampoo meant to say 'true love' instead of 'true laugh' but she preferred not to interrupt Shampoo as this might lose her the violet girl's favor. "He is in China that time, looking for place to stay near Jusenkyo, place of cursed springs because he gets cursed turn to girl. He is in Jusenkyo to train. We let him stay at village with man there overnight. But at night he steal jewel from us and we not know until now."

Akane couldn't help herself; she just had to interrupt. "Why didn't you know earlier?" she asked. "Not everybody allowed looking at jewel," Shampoo straightaway answered, remembering the details Cologne had told her to memorize. "Every few years, at special ceremony, we bringing jewel out. This year, we no find jewel. This ceremony very special, needing to earn Favor of Gods, which is God's love."

"What about Ranma's curse?" Akane wondered curiously, very confused about the 'Favor of Gods' ceremony. "Did he get healed?"

"We give him cure but he no grateful."

A few moments passed in silence. Shampoo decided to speak up then.

"Tendo will do job or not?"

Akane buried her face in her hands when a sharp feeling of guilt stabbed at her.

It's stealing, her conscience told her firmly. But it can be considered as justice when you look at it one way, for Ranma did steal it from them. The Amazons really need it for their ceremony, too. Akane also needed the money to support herself and work on the dojo.

Looking at it that way, Akane decided that it definitely wasn't a crime.

She met Shampoo's stare head on.

"I'll do it."

**

* * *

AN:** _Hit-and-run accidents, for those of you who don't know, are accidents in which the person who is guilty of hitting another person down with his vehicle (this usually happens on the road, by the way) simply runs off without taking responsibility for his actions. This sort of thing is rather common, especially in my country-** Malaysia.**_

**About the story:**

**It's actually based on Judith McNaught's '_Double Standards_', a fantastic book. I recommend it to those who have not read it yet. But, I also advise you to read it after this fan fiction because that story is so good, it makes this fic pale in comparison.**

**Anyway, you really should try Judith McNaught's books. She has written both contemporary and historical romances.**

**Kachiryu-Chi is also planning to publish a piece of work based on Judith McNaught's '_Whitney, My Love_.'**

**By the way, we are not copying** **things down from the book ('Double Standards') word for word. We find that type of bahaviour despicable so please don't accuse us of doing things like that. We are twisting things 'round and we're only following the general idea of the plot. Also, we may quote from the book from time to time, but that's all.**

**Please review, guys! We want to know your thoughts, be they good or bad, and the only way we can improve the quality of our writing is by knowing what others think about us. We know it's hard work to click on that little button but, for our sake, please do it.**

**We know you want to.**


	2. Agreement

**

* * *

**

**As/N: Hello, dear readers. Here we are, back after a long holiday. Please don't forget to send us reviews, because we only publish for people who read and we won't know if we have any readers if you guys don't review us. Not only that, but we also want to improve our writing. Your comments and ideas will help us do this.**

**Dear readers, Kachiryu-Chi is also the editor of Miko-chi's 'Strangers In Love'. Please check it out.**

**Hey, and please don't be harsh on us. We're only 14+.**

**Oh yes, and by the way, there's a little bit of a lime here. Or so we think. :)**

**Well, it doesn't matter! On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Agreement**

Akane glanced at Shampoo to see the older woman's expression. _She looks so relieved and happy_, Akane thought wistfully. _She's so unlike me_. At that moment, Akane remembered her sisters' death and fresh tears coated her eyes.

_It should have been me. They should have had more opportunities to enjoy life. It should have been me._

Akane shook her head to clear the memories. She didn't like the unpleasant feeling of loss she felt when she was reminded about her sisters. To take her mind off her sisters' death she looked at Shampoo. The woman was sitting down with her head in her arms and sighing.

"Madam Shampoo?" she whispered. Shampoo's head jerked up.

"Shi?" she responded. Akane stared at her. "I sorry," Shampoo laughed, trying to cover up her mistake. "I think Chinese again. I mean, yes?"

"I was wondering if you were okay," Akane explained.

Shampoo's lips curved up in a beautiful smile. "I am very fine. You no need worry about Shampoo. Shampoo only wanting you knows that Ranma offering job at dojo."

Akane bit on her bottom lip, a bad habit she was never able to break despite her sisters' teasing. "You mean I should go over there when I can?"

Shampoo nodded approvingly. "Yes. I advise Akane train and check skill first. Ranma be very fussy."

Akane looked down at her lap.

_It's wrong, Akane. Don't do it._

**You need the money. This is justice**.

The warring voices in her head were giving her a headache. Akane sighed and looked up to face Shampoo. "Yes, ma'am."

_I like her submissive nature_, Shampoo thought in her native language. The heady feeling of power that attacked her when Akane called her 'Madam' pleased her indeed. _She will be easy to control. My warrior instinct senses this and it is always right._

"I go now," Shampoo said standing up. Akane bowed her head and showed Shampoo out.

_Why do I have the feeling that I'm doing something very wrong?_

* * *

Ranma shook his head and groaned. So many people were out there, hoping to be chosen for the prestigious job of teaching in the honored Saotome Ranma's dojo, but none of them even knew how to spar properly. He covered his face with his hands and groaned again.

Were there no good ninjas left in Japan?

He ducked to avoid being hit on the head with a bokken.

Apparently not.

"Forget it, Ryoga," he announced, standing up as soon as he heard footsteps entering the training room. "I absolutely refuse to interview another ninja!"

"I'm sorry, sir," a soft, lilting voice answered. "I'm not Ryoga." Ranma stared at the doorway in shock. Instead of the handsome idiot Ryoga, a beautiful brunette was standing in front of him.

She had exquisite chocolate eyes, large and expressive, and her petite body was a little curvy and delicate. Her hair just reached her chin and it was kept in a simple, yet tasteful and low maintenance, style. She had carefully secured the short dark curls with a lovely barrette. She was dressed in a plain white cotton shirt and jogging pants. The lovely lady smiled at him sweetly.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "Are you my secretary?" Ranma felt idiotic right after he spoke. He didn't _have_ a secretary.

The lady's mouth fell open. However, she recovered quickly. "No, I'm afraid not," she replied whimsically. "I'm here to see if I'm suitable for the job."

Ranma continued staring.

Whadda? Did she just speak?

"Which job?" he burst out, realizing that she spoke.

"Uh, something about teaching ninjutsu in this dojo." There was a question in her voice.

"You? Teach ninjutsu?" Ranma couldn't help it. He knew it sounded sexist but he just couldn't imagine the beautiful lady in front of him as the fighting type. She looked too delicate.

The lady drew herself up indignantly and she stood with her arms akimbo at her side. "Well, do you have a problem with me teaching?"

"Of course not!" Ranma winced. "It's just that you don't seem the type." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ranma realized that he made a very big mistake.

_**Score one for the lovely lady.**_

"I assure you that I am completely capable of teaching martial arts! And, I demand to know what exactly the fighting type is!"

"Fine, fine. You have a point there. I'm Ran-chan," Ranma said, flinching from her direct verbal hit. _**Score two for the lady.**_ "What's your name, then?"

"I'm Tendo Akane."

Ranma's eyes opened wide in shock. _Tendo Akane?_ The woman was famous among ninjas! The youngest ever 5th Dan ninja, Tendo Akane was. Nobody heard much about her but Ranma had assumed that she was an ugly woman with no life to be so crazy about her ninjutsu.

Nobody told him that she would be a desirable woman.

Especially one with such a beautiful smile.

_**Score three for Akane/ the lady.**_

"What the hell?" he burst out. "You should have told me earlier! You could have saved me a lot of embarrassment and trouble!"

_What trouble?_ Akane thought. As far as she knew, she hadn't given him any trouble. Embarrassment, yes. Trouble? Nah.

_But he _is_ a great looking man_. The forbidden thought entered her mind like a thief stealing into a house.

_**Score one for the fella.**_

"So…" Ranma was at a loss for words. As far as he knew, when he was growing up, _Interviewing Beautiful Ninjas_ wasn't squished between _Interracial Conflicts_ and _Japanese_. "Just grab that bokken there and show me how you use it."

_**And Akane wins hands down and tied behind her back.**_

A handsome man stepped out of the shadows. His messy dark brown hair was kept in place with a yellow bandana. He smiled at Akane charmingly and she noticed his fangs. _Cute_, she thought. "Here you go," he said, handing her a bokken. She smiled her thanks and without warning a man jumped from the ceiling and hurled himself at her.

(Akane had always prided herself on her instinct but she hadn't noticed the man earlier. It must have been Ran-chan's fault because she was checking him out the entire time they were talking.)

Her eyes widened for the fraction of a second and she quickly twisted the bokken and successfully deflected the dagger the man was holding. As soon as the man landed she thrust her bokken into his stomach, effectively pressing a pressure point there. He yelped in pain, distracting Akane, and he managed to nick her index finger.

Now knowing that the man she was facing seemed highly skilled, she defended herself at all times. She did this by making sure all her pressure points were covered. The man groaned and reached into a pocket, his hand moving so fast it was almost a blur.

_Shuriken!_

Akane automatically fell to the floor and rolled forwards, hitting the man in a very painful spot with her legs. He gripped his middle to double up in his agony (but not before he dropped his shuriken, of course) and Akane immediately seized the opportunity to lunge at his knees.

Using all her weight, she pushed him off balance, thus making him fall down, and captured his arm in a lock. She jabbed at a pressure point behind his ears with her thumbs and he groaned with pain. Akane grimaced and pressed harder. The man yelled and the cute bandanna guy (as Akane had taken to calling him in her mind) winced.

"Now, _that_ had gotta hurt!" the bandanna guy exclaimed.

"Stop!" Ranma barked. Akane loosened her grip and the man stood up, bowed to her respectfully and left the room limping. She remained seated on the ground, stunned. The cute guy with the bandanna rolled his eyes and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "It was quite a shock, though," she murmured. Only goodness knew how her heart skipped a beat when the man jumped off the ceiling.

"That was pretty good," he complimented. "You were the only one who passed both tests." Akane stared at him. "Both?" she said slowly. "The first was to see how good you were with the bokken and the second was to see how you'd react in a life threatening situation," he explained. "I'm Hibiki Ryoga, by the way." He coupled the sentence with a flirty grin. Akane's startled gaze slipped to Ranma's face.

_Ryoga, eh?_

Ranma cleared his throat loudly. "Ryoga was right," he said grudgingly. "You were great. In fact, you were the only one who was good enough to go through the attack." _Oh_. Akane shrugged. Her hair, which she had pulled back with a tortoise shell clip, was now hanging off her face limply. Her clothes were a different case. They were all messy and crumpled. _Great_, she thought.

* * *

Ranma frowned. Akane's hair was hanging down, with a few dark strands framing her face seductively. Her face was beautifully flushed and her cheeks were delightfully rosy. He shifted uncomfortably. He noticed that Ryoga was staring at her in the same way.

_Idiot_.

He caught Ryoga's gaze and shook his head imperceptibly. _She's **mine**_. Ryoga glared at him and looked away. Ranma looked away, too.

"Guys?" Akane called. For some reason, the guys were looking at each other in a strange way…

"You start on Monday," Ranma replied, barricading through her thoughts. "Wear your gi."

Akane's jaw dropped. "Thanks so much!" she cried, joyfully.

Ranma smiled at her enthusiasm. "Just be on time. The first class starts at eight and ends at nine…"

* * *

Shampoo growled impatiently. "What's wrong, great granddaughter?" Cologne asked. The pair was seated in the living room and Shampoo was sprawled on the couch. She huffed.

"I is wanting see Akane," she explained, her voice a touch impatient. "I want know if she get in interview."

Cologne nodded understandingly. "I know you are impatient, child," she said. "But please, remember that patience should be displayed at all times." Shampoo gave off an irritating whine.

"But still be boring here."

_Ah. So that was her true reason for her fidgeting._ Cologne rubbed her head. "Shampoo," she said patiently. "It is not a question of boredom. It is one of honor. We were honored with this mission and so we shall fulfill it." She took a deep breath and forged ahead. "We have to meet up to, or exceed, the expectations of the tribe. Our honor and well being rests upon this mission, Shampoo. Remember that." Shampoo shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I no care," Shampoo confessed. "As long as Shampoo get Ranma, Shampoo no care."

Cologne nodded slowly. "I understand, great granddaughter. It's puppy love."

Shampoo scowled. "No! It not like that!" she snapped. "It much more!"

Cologne, who abhorred such declarations of love (especially one with such obvious grammatical mistakes), snorted loudly. Plus she was major pissed that Shampoo was being so rude... "Shampoo!" she shouted. "You are an Amazon! Remember your roots and please, do not ever behave in that manner again!"

Shampoo immediately looked contrite. "I is sorry," she mumbled. "I no know what happened to me." She hung her head in shame. An Amazon who was rude to an Elder was of the same status as a Non-Amazon. It was the ultimate humiliation being an Outcast Amazon and Shampoo had no wish to be thrown out of the tribe. She had to get the jewel.

No matter what it cost her.

She gritted her teeth. "We have need back up," she announced.

"You're right, Shampoo," Cologne sighed. "I'll think of something tonight."

Shampoo frowned and changed the subject abruptly. "She must finish interview by now." She glanced at the clock. The interview started at eleven so Akane's had to start by twelve. It was almost three. Surely that stupid girl had ample time to let them know whether she passed.

Noticing her great granddaughter's bad mood, Cologne rolled her eyes and hopped out on her cane as quick as she could. "I'll just go out and eat at that restaurant nearby, Shampoo." Despite her love for Shampoo, Cologne would hate to be stuck with Shampoo in a bad mood. Shampoo was like a wet cat when she was grumpy.

A few moments later, the phone rang.

Shampoo snarled and snatched it up.

"Hello?" she snapped.

And when she heard the voice on the line, she dropped the phone like as though it had bitten her.

* * *

Akane dragged herself across her room to throw herself onto her bed. She had an exhausting day. First, Ran-chan had insisted upon her staying back to show him her techniques. Then, he wanted to watch her spar with Ryoga (whom she drew with because she was feeling lazy). After that, he still wasn't satisfied so she was forced to spar with him. And if that wasn't enough, Ran-chan was an excellent sparring partner and she had to give him all she had. Even then, she could only manage to draw with him. At the end of their session, both of them were breathing hard and neither of them could stand straight.

Ryoga had laughed like hell.

They had glared at him and told him that he had better shut up if he did not want to face both of them.

At the same time.

He had only laughed harder and he replied that seeing the state they were in, he could face both of them and beat them up.

The pair decided to stop talking to him. He had a very good point, after all.

Akane smiled. Ran-chan had inspired an intense feeling in her- a sort of tenderness. She had come to care for him despite knowing him for less than a day. She rolled over in her bed and hugged the pillow.

_I'm so sorry, sisters,_ she prayed. _I'm happy and I'm supposed to be mourning for you._ Akane shook her head when she realized that she was being very silly. Her sisters would love her to be happy, especially at this moment.

After all, it's not everyday a woman falls in love.

* * *

Shampoo's breathing grew labored with alarm and fear.

_It couldn't be! It couldn't be!_

The thought replayed in her mind along with the sound of the voice on the phone.

"_Hello, Shampoo. I highly doubt you have forgotten me."_

The deep voice held no hint of an accent and the words were spoken smoothly, although with the slight trace of a smug smirk. It had taken a few seconds for the familiarity of the voice to sink in and Shampoo had been shocked when she finally recognized it.

There could be no doubt. The voice could only belong to one person.

And God help her, Shampoo was afraid.

* * *

Ranma choked on his beer.

"Surely you're joking," he spluttered. Ryoga grinned. He had just remarked that Ranma couldn't keep his eyes off that girl, Akane.

"Well, why did you give her that idiotic nickname to call you, then?" Ryoga countered. "Eh, Ran-chan?"

"I dunno," Ranma answered, shrugging. "I just had a Feeling."

Feeling with a capital F, Ryoga thought. And when Ranma says Feeling, you know something's wrong.

Ranma frowned and what he said next interrupted Ryoga's thoughts. "Well, but she _is_ beautiful…"

And it was Ryoga's turn to choke.

"Hell, man!" Ryoga exploded. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one!"

"And I'm sure you've heard quite a few in your lifetime," Ranma returned. Then he turned the mug of beer over in his hands to study the pattern on it. "She really is beautiful, though. Very delicate and elegant looking. But she is very tough." He continued studying the pattern then he looked up at Ryoga. "And you know what part of her appeal is?"

"What?" Ryoga asked, knowing that an answer was expected of him.

"She doesn't _know_ that she's beautiful. I mean, so many beautiful women know that guys turn to look at them but she _doesn't_ bother."

"And this shocks you?" Ryoga asked a dark brow raised in condescension.

Ranma shook his head to clear it. "Yes, it rather does." He smiled and continued. "For example, there's that Shampoo. She's absolutely lovely and she knows it. I hate that."

"Ranma, it's just that you've lived interacting with so many cynics," Ryoga remarked. "You have to meet a few good people for once." He smirked. "And I don't mean a mistress."

"I don't know why I bother talking to you, Ryoga," Ranma commented, shaking his head.

"Well, I do," Ryoga cut in. "I'm one of those great, uncynical people."

"Uncynical's not a word," Ranma groaned, exasperated by his friend's unusual behavior.

"Well, now it is."

"I'd better go now, anyway. I have an appointment with Shampoo," Ranma said, ignoring his friend.

Ryoga snorted and lifted his mug of beer in a mock toast.

"Good luck, mate."

* * *

And to his everlasting despair, Ranma discovered that Shampoo had cancelled their 'appointment'. He had arrived at her house only to discover that she wasn't in.

Apparently she had a 'famly thin to attd to'.

Or at least, that's what she said in her note.

Ranma sighed and walked away from the Chinese girl's home. What should he do?

And then a wicked thought occurred to him.

It must have been the beer or Ryoga's company.

Whatever it was, he desired Akane more than Shampoo at that moment.

Ranma grinned and walked into his car.

* * *

Ryoga discovered the wonders of the pattern on the beer mugs that had so entranced Ranma earlier. He was very 'in-the-mood' cough horny cough and not a woman had approached him.

_Do I look like a drunk_? _After all, I'm a pretty good lookin', strappin' fella. Surely some lady would've hit on me by now._

He looked around his dreary surroundings and dissected the women carefully.

Nothing interesting. Unless…

Ryoga smiled.

Unless that pretty brunette there was counted.

She was wearing a mini skirt and clutching an adorable pet… PIG???

Ryoga groaned.

Just his luck. The only beautiful lady around him was a lunatic.

* * *

Akane rubbed her eyes. Whoever could be calling at such an hour? It was almost one in the morning and Akane had been sleeping rather when the doorbell suddenly rang.

She slipped on a wine red bathrobe over her silk nightgown and yawned. Then, she shuffled to the door.

"Who is it?" she mumbled, her hand on the door handle. When she heard the reply on the other side of the door, she nearly slipped on the hem of her oversized bathrobe.

"Ran-chan?" she repeated disbelievingly while unlocking the door. "What are you doing here?"

She looked breathlessly at the handsome man at her doorstep. He had an almost mystical appearance under the moonlight and it took Akane's breath away to look at him. He looked like one of those Greek gods. His gray-blue eyes were heavy lidded with desire and a thrill of fear of unknown desires ran through her body.

"You could say that my sudden appearance…" He grinned and leaned in closer to Akane. "Well, well, Akane. You smell like roses."

Akane lurched backwards. "I say, you aren't drunk, are you?"

"No, I'm not, sweetheart," Ranma answered. "If I were, at least I'd be able to bring up some courage to do what I want to."

Akane looked at him closely. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She touched his face gently and rubbed her thumb over his stubble-roughened cheek. She shuddered at the cold air of the night and Ranma grabbed her hand.

"We'd better get in, darling," he whispered softly, dragging her in. "You wouldn't want to get cold, would you?" He shut the door behind them and all of a sudden, faster than Akane's drugged senses allowed to her react, he jammed his lips to hers and kissed her.

Akane gasped at the intimacy. Her skin grew warm and she tentatively reached out and laid her fingers against his jaw. His tongue probed into her mouth and he explored her thoroughly and feverishly with his hands and tongue. Akane clung to him and moaned as he cupped her derrière.

"Ran…"

That was all that got out of her mouth, for he dragged his mouth from hers and stared into her eyes. "God, I've never had a kiss like that," he whispered reverently.

"Feel what you do to me." He pulled her closer to him and she felt the evidence of his desire for her.

"Feel my skin." He placed her hand on his throat, right where she could feel his pulse. His skin was overheated.

"Feel my heartbeat." He placed her hand over his heart and she felt it beat erratically.

Akane shivered. She couldn't help it- she was so young and the passion was far too much for her to control. She leaned against him and sighed.

"Where's your bedroom, Akane?" he asked impatiently. He was already unbuttoning his shirt.

Akane snapped out of her daze. She really loved Ran-chan, she knew, but is that truly a good enough foundation to sleep with him? He did return her love, didn't he? If not, he wouldn't have kissed her with such ardor, right? She turned to look at Ran-chan. He was gazing at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He looked almost…

Possessive.

Her mind made up, she turned to him and smiled almost provocatively. "Follow me." They made their way up the stairs and when they reached her bedroom, Ranma grabbed her and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was more passionate than the last and the passion created a thick haze in Akane's young mind.

_What's that sound?_ Akane thought drowsily as Ranma's hand moved higher up her midriff. _It sounds like ringing… it sounds like the..._

_**Doorbell.**_

Ranma groaned and pulled away from her. "You'd better go down and answer the door," he said. "I'll wait for you here. Come up when you're done." Akane nodded, still a little confused, and ran down, her bathrobe still over her nightgown.

And when she arrived at the door, she did so only to see Shampoo standing outside. "I is here to know result of your interview," she declared without much panache. She made her way in quickly and Akane noticed that she kept looking backwards as if she were afraid of being followed.

"Good evening, ma'am," she greeted. "I passed and I'll be teaching my first class on Monday." Shampoo clapped her hands together. "Good!" she laughed happily.

"Akane, you done yet?" Ranma's voice called.

Shampoo frowned. _That voice certainly is familiar…_ She narrowed her eyes and glared at Akane furiously. "That Ranma?" she asked angrily. "I no believe Akane sleep with him and only know him little?" Her grammar was slipping again, Akane noticed.

"No, ma'am," Akane sighed. "It's not him. It's a guy who works at his dojo, Ran-chan, they call him." Shampoo 'hmmphed' and looked away.

_Ran-chan…? I've never heard of him before…_

She looked at Akane sharply and only saw honesty. "Okay, Shampoo no want disturb." She gave Akane a sleek smile and she stalked out smoothly. Akane stared at her openmouthed and she saw an old lady on a cane waiting for Shampoo outside. As soon as Shampoo reached her, she began whispering hurriedly in Chinese.

_Great, I'm sleeping with one boss and the other knows I'm up to naughty stuff._

Akane was tempted to hit her head on the wall. Life was getting increasingly frustrating for her. She turned and made her way to her room again. Ranma was sitting on her bed, his position strangely seductive. She felt her mouth grow dry.

"I'm sorry, Ran-chan," she said apologetically. "You have to go now."

Ranma got up angrily. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Akane swallowed. "I can't sleep with you _yet_, Ran-chan. I don't know you that well." In her dismay, Akane didn't notice the emphasis she unwittingly placed on the word 'yet' but Ranma did, which is probably why he understood her feelings on their little tryst.

Ranma's brows drew together. Dammit, he was taking out his frustration on her. He immediately softened his voice. "You mean you don't exactly sleep with guys you're rather unfamiliar with?" When Akane nodded he forged ahead. "I can understand that. After all, we've only met today."

She smiled at him, relieved that he understood her. "Thanks for understanding me."

He shrugged. "No big deal." Then, recklessness glittered in his eyes as realization dawned upon him. "But I'll be there on Monday, love." With a sweeping bow, he said, "Till then, sweetheart."

He strode out of her room, his clothes in disarray and his hair in a mess (definitely not conforming to the latest style).

But Akane didn't really care.

Because she loved him.

Yes, even though she'd only known him for a day.

Silly, isn't it?

But, Dear Readers, that's how love works.

**

* * *

As/N: Well, that was a tiring chapter. We squeezed our brains dry there. Please don't forget that this fanfic is based on the wonderful Judith McNaught's 'Double Standards'. We may quote from the book from time to time.**

**Anyway, a very big thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Thereviewergirl: Thanks, girl! You rock! And please, oh please, continue your fic.**

**Kuzuryu-sakura/Kachiryu-Chi is very excited. She finds your work brilliant.**

**XOXO – Anime Lover: Bloddy stupid freak. See you in school.**

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: Here's the update, pal.**

**Ming Shun: Thanks. :) Please review again!**

**XyoushaX: Thank you. Your review is so sweet. Don't worry. I'm not copying anything except the**

**plot, but even that is being changed a little.**

**crazy-foe-you: Hey, your nickname's so cute!!!! No, she's a bit of a bimbo here... Forgive us, Shampoo fans.**

**And hey, Miko-Chi and I will not update if not enough reviews come in. We want to know that people are reading!**

**Weeelll. That's it, guys.**

**Our job is done and all you have to do is click that wee little button there!**


	3. Heaven

**

* * *

**

**Kachiryu-Chi: This chapter is dedicated to all the scum of the world- the playboys who never gave a damn. This is for you, NOAH, you bastard.**

**This is also dedicated to the girls who had once been seduced or played out by a guy they thought loved them or something.**

**May those motherfuckers perish in hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Heaven**

Nabiki walked into the room with a disturbed expression on her face. Kasumi was sitting at the dining table, her face devoid of expression. Nabiki gave her sister a wobbly smile and sat opposite her.

"Sis, you look worried," Nabiki remarked upon noticing the Tendo matriarch's face. "Is it about Akane again?"

"I guess so," Kasumi replied with a small smile. "It's always her I'm worried about nowadays…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her cup of coffee. "But you don't look very calm, either."

Nabiki's face turned sad. "No, I'm not calm. Not calm at all. Business isn't very good now as an accountant and Akane hasn't many students for ages. She's helping to teach another dojo now, you know. It belongs to… what's his name again?"

"You mean daddy's friend's dojo? Mr. Minamoto or something?" Kasumi asked. She looked at Nabiki thoughtfully. "She's working for our dowries, isn't she?"

Nabiki cocked her head to the side and frowned. "She wants us to get married comfortably, sis. I'm trying to tell her that Kuno and Tofu will take us without dowries but she's far too stubborn and honorable for her own good." She made a hollow triangle with her fingers and thumbs as she frowned, a sure sign that she had been thinking hard about the subject.

The pair of sisters looked at each other in a tired way that hinted of some sort of mutual agreement. Both knew that Akane was destroying her chances of getting married by working so hard. Neither of them wanted her to suffer for their sake.

This was Nabiki's other side. The side she kept hidden from everyone. The side which constantly worried about the ones she loved. This was where she hid all her affection and love.

Nobody who worked with Nabiki assumed that she owned any emotions. They would have been surprised at the concern in her voice.

"It's not fair, Nabiki," Kasumi said softly, breaking the silence with her soft voice.

"She has to have a chance…" Nabiki agreed. She wiped the moisture from her eyes, trying to save her pride by looking like she was wiping away sweat.

"It's just that…" Kasumi shook her head. "I just can't say it. It's so hard to say it." She paused, her piercing gaze resting on her younger sister, before continuing. "It's been this way ever since daddy died."

The pair kept silent, the sentence hovering in the air like dusty cobwebs in a dingy room.

_Since daddy died…_

Tendo Soun was not what you'd call a jovial man. He was quite funny at times, when the conversation and sake was to his taste, but… he wasn't very happy. He tried to hide it but it was too obvious, even to his young daughters. Somehow, inside of him, was a small part of him that could never be made satisfied.

And nobody blamed him for it.

He was so very much in love with his wife, Kimiko, and when she died in childbirth he was devastated. She had left him with three young daughters to look after and Soun just couldn't make it in a world without his love, that yong Kimiko.

It was so bitter to experience true love and have it snatched away from you.

Soun had tried to survive without his wife and it was so damned hard. He gave his daughters everything he could afford but in the end he wasted away. His health had deteriorated and doctors said he had a weak heart. The wiser, older people, however, were more to the point and knew he had a broken heart.

He never looked at another woman after Kimiko's death.

All Tendos gave their hearts foolishly and Soun was no exception to the rule.

_Since daddy died…_

Nabiki swallowed down the hard lump in her throat. "It's hard for Akane, too." She closed her eyes and leaned back. "And it's so damn hard for us." Finally, her tears broke from the dam she constructed and at the very next moment, she was kneeling down by Kasumi's side and her face was buried in her sister's lap.

Seconds passed…

Minutes passed…

The clock tick-tocked away but Nabiki cried on and on, releasing her anger, her tension, her sadness.

An hour.

Nabiki finally stood up and squared her shoulders. Her eyes were bloodshot red but she didn't bother to hide them. It was Kasumi, after all. She was family. She wasn't a business partner she had to impress. "I don't care, Kasumi. We have to find solutions."

"That's the correct thing to do," Kasumi said in her usual sweet voice, pleased by Nabiki's practical behavior. "Let's go now, Nabiki. We have to get some books."

"For what reason?" Nabiki was perplexed.

"To cheer ourselves up, of course. I have some money tucked away."

Nabiki smiled.

"Let's go, then."

Laughing for the first time in weeks, they made their way out, grabbing their coats and handbags on the way.

Little did they know that as they ran across the lonely road a car was nearing at breakneck speed.

Little did they know that the car would hit both of them.

Little did they know that it would be the last time either of them would see light.

All they heard was screams.

_Terrible, terrible screams which didn't sound like it came from their throats, but did._

And all they felt was pain.

_A sharp searing pain, hot enough to brand the skin and overwhelm the senses of the body._

And the car hardly stopped. It just continued on its journey, the driver not looking back; not caring.

Not seeing the corpses he had left by the side of the road.

* * *

Akane grimaced at the samurai sword hanging on the wall in front of her. When they said that she would teach kids, she had naturally assumed that she would teach kids.

She didn't realize that the word 'kids' was interchangeable with the more honest words 'little monsters'.

She had never been so relieved in her life when the class ended at nine.

"And to think that I wanted the job!" she exclaimed in a frustrated.

She heard a male laugh behind her and she stomped around to face whoever was taking delight from her plight.

Ran-chan.

He was standing at the door and when he saw her notice him he moved in to stand beside her.

She rolled her eyes at him playfully, trying to ogle him as discreetly as possible.

"You gave me the wrong class," she informed him with a delightfully peeved expression.

He lifted a dark eyebrow, silently questioning her.

"You said I have to teach children. You didn't say that I have to teach little nightmares," she clarified.

He smiled. Should he make his next step now? Ranma knew that Akane was, as they say, 'warm for his form'. It shouldn't be too hard to get her into bed.

"Your next class is at eleven so I was wondering if you'd like to grab a snack with me," he invited. Akane frowned as she considered his invitation. Considering that she was going to steal a valuable item from him… Perish the thought, she told her mind. And burn it in hell. She felt guilty that she agreed to steal the amulet for Shampoo and she wished that she could change her mind.

"A thousand yen for your thoughts," Ran-chan suddenly said, noticing her silence and the thoughtful expression on her usually cheery face.

Akane smiled a little sadly. "My thoughts are worth at least a million yen. Or at least this thought is."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I wonder what you're thinking, Akane. Especially since you look so sad…" His voice trailed off and then he looked at her. "You ought to smile more, 'Kane. You look beautiful when you smile."

Akane felt pleased by his compliment.

_Surely he loves me… maybe just a little… For no man would say that unless he means it. Right? _

Suddenly, Akane felt a prickly feeling at the back of her nape and she turned around to face the open doorway the same time Ranma did.

"Hello there!"

A happy voice called out to the pair and Akane grinned. "Hello Ryoga," she greeted. "How was your day and what's Ran-chan's real name?"

"That was random," Ryoga chuckled. "My day was good. I'm teaching the class after this so I just came in." He stretched his arms in front of him and yawned. "You seem tired, Akane. What's wrong?"

"I had to teach a class full of brats, that's what's wrong," Akane retorted primly, not noticing that Ryoga had not answered her question. "I have a revised opinion of five-year-olds."

"She's adorable," Ryoga announce to Ranma in an '_aww…'_ kind of voice.

"Whatever you say," Ranma said dismissively. "Anyway, I'm trying to ask her out and I'm not succeeding. Shut up and let me try harder."

"I told you that you have to hangout with nicer people, didn't I?" Ryoga cut in, ignoring Ranma's 'request' that he refrain from saying anything. "I'm glad you're taking my suggestion to heart."

"Aren't you considered nice?" Akane asked curiously, watching the pair as one would watch a tennis match.

"I'm not nice. Well, at least not in his book," Ryoga answered her, not taking his dark brown eyes off Ranma even though his body was tilted to face.

Akane lifted her eyebrows as she worked out the meaning in the sentence. "Well, don't you worry, Ryoga! You're nice in _my_ book." She gave him an encouraging smile and a mega-watt one at that.

Ryoga's jaw dropped as he was stunned by the power behind Akane's radiant smile. He recovered his composure within a few moments and he said, "Yeah, but you aren't the one handing me my paycheck every month."

"You have that one right and don't you forget it," Ranma reminded him cheerfully.

Akane glanced at her watch, disappointed to end their childish bantering. "Sorry, guys. Gotta go now. I have to go shopping before my next class."

Both the men flashed her charming smiles as she hurried out of the dojo.

* * *

Shampoo swallowed the large lump in her throat.

_It can't be,_ she prayed. _Please don't let it be him._ She ran through the parking lot as fast she could, which was very fast. Amazon women were trained to battle and Shampoo was one of the most amazing women the Elders had trained.

She dashed between cars, the words of the Elders drumming through her mind with every breath she took.

"_Flesh of our flesh… breath of our breath… pride of our clan and blood of Amazons… Do us great honour with your success in this mission. Bring it back to us with all haste, warrior Xian Bu. Remember all that we have taught you."_

They had taught her everything she had needed to know: from trickery to deception, fighting to seduction and thinking to conversations.

A little gasp escaped Shampoo as she stumbled on an unidentifiable object lying around on the dirty cement.

_I should have watched my surroundings instead of dwelling on the past! _

She groaned as the pain overwhelmed her senses when she fell…

She fell into a pair of strong, muscled arms.

And she looked up into a pair of hard eyes.

_Dear God, it was him!_

* * *

"Beans or peas?" Akane mused as she held up two cans. She looked from one can to another before finally placing both back on the shelf. "Neither."

Her trolley was almost empty save for the following:

1. A loaf of bread

2. A magazine (_Blackbelt_ magazine)

3. A can of mushroom soup

4. A bottle of mango juice

She steered the trolley to the counters and paid for her things. While she was walking out of the shopping center she almost dropped her bags when she noticed an old friend.

"Ukyo!" she yelled.

A lovely brunette turned to face her. "Akane," she said with an adorable smile. "How are you and your sisters?"

Akane's bright expression faded. "They were killed," she whispered, trying to keep her sadness out of her soft voice.

Ukyo's hand flew to her mouth as she listened in dismay. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized frantically. "I didn't know about it. When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," Akane responded dully, hating the pain she still felt.

"You poor thing!" Ukyo gasped, her eyes wide with horror. "I'll visit you some time this week, Akane, but I have to go now. My bastard of a father wants me to pick up some things for him."

Akane waved at Ukyo as she walked off.

Ukyo was a wonderful person- and a fantastic cook. However, her father was a different person. He was a large man who had once locked his daughter in an arranged marriage but when the irresponsible boy, who was nothing more than a spoilt brat, jilted Ukyo at the altar, he flew into a hideous rage.

Poor Ukyo had to suffer from the vicious rumor surrounding her stupid fiancé. Nobody had realized that it wasn't her fault. Not even her family understood her. She was almost disowned.

She suffered hell at the hands of her family. Her father employed emotional bullying on her and her colleagues made fun of her openly.

Her asshole of a father had refused to let anyone see the family and he was so embarrassed that he moved his entire family to the States for a few years. Looks like they were back.

And maybe it was even for good.

Akane, delighted at the prospect of having a close friend around, continued walking to her car, for her class was to start in ten minutes.

* * *

Shampoo slapped the owner of the eyes as hard as she could, which was pretty hard.

The man with the strict eyes stood firm, his hands tightening on her biceps. Shampoo winced at the pain and he loosened his grip immediately.

She grabbed the chance to dig her nails into his skin, scarring his forearms with crimson red blood.

"Xian Bu," he said warningly, his deep voice laced with anger.

"I still hate you!" Shampoo bit out scathingly in Chinese. The man's arms dropped to his side as he stood there, shocked.

"You don't mean it," he whispered, his eyes wide with surprise at the hurt in her eyes.

Shampoo choked on a sob. And then she turned and ran.

The man remained standing for a few moments before turning around and walking away, feeling like a failure.

* * *

"So who are you involved with now, hmm?" Ryoga asked, wiping his sweat off. His class had just finished. "The exotic Chinese or the elegant Japanese?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Ranma retorted.

Ryoga rolled his eyes and grimaced. "Never mind. Akane's here for the next class."

Ranma stared ahead. Even dressed in the ninjutsu uniform, Akane looked gorgeous. Simple, yet elegant was the impression Ranma had formed when he first met her. He was right. She was so lovely, but unlike the other ladies of his acquaintance, she was not flashy or fake.

"Hey guys," she said with a cheeky grin. "I'm not late, am I?" She accidentally brushed her breasts against Ranma when she walked past him and he stiffened (and hardened) at the contact.

_Dammit_.

Ranma cursed mentally. Was a simple touch from a woman enough to flame his desire? He hissed out an expletive and his companions glanced at him.

"Are you alright?" Akane asked with her voice full of concern.

Ryoga smiled mischievously. "I'm sure he is, Akane. Don't bother about him."

* * *

And so Ranma made his way through the day with his unfulfilled desire as his only companion as he ferried back and forth between his office at Battle Company and the training room at Battle Dojo. He had glared at anyone brave enough to ask him about his day and woe betide the man who joked about his very _obvious_ condition.

* * *

"Are you okay, sensei?"

"Yes, now shut up."

* * *

"I say, Ranma, how was your day?"

"Fine. Fuck off, will ya?"

* * *

"Is it me, or are you sporting an erec-"

"NO. Get the hell away from me."

_

* * *

_

_Closing time everywhere. Thank goodness. I don't think I can take any more stress, anyway._

Akane closed her eyes. Around this time, Kasumi would have been preparing the table and Nabiki would have been on her way home.

Only… Only that… Akane leaned against the wall of the dojo and sighed.

Kasumi was such a sweet lady. Always smiling and always willing. Always thinking of others first.

Nabiki, on the other hand, was thought of as money-minded by many a stranger. But her family knew her better.

Both of them had ensured that Akane received all the love she needed and neither withheld a thing from her. Anything they had was hers.

Including their lives.

But they had died in the end, leaving her all alone in the cruel world.

"Akane?"

She opened her eyes and stared into a pair of dark grey-blue orbs.

"Hi," she whispered, giving him a pathetic display of pride.

Ranma straightened up and gave her a seductive smile. "Home?" he said charmingly, stretching his hand out to her.

She smiled at his attempt at gallantry and accepted his hand. "Sure."

He kissed her and ten minutes later, he carried her out to his car.

Twenty minutes later, he carried her into her house and onto her bed.

All thoughts of her sisters were erased from her mind.

* * *

Akane's breathing grew shallow and unpredictable. She couldn't trust herself to breathe. Ranma was kissing her body, her lips, sucking on her earlobe… In short, he was doing things to her which she felt ought to be illegal.

His face was nestled in between her breasts and she moaned. He had taken off her gi but she was wearing a buttoned blouse beneath it. Ranma had unbuttoned the first few buttons and she had taken his shirt off.

"Akane, help me with my trousers," he said against her pale throat, kissing the elegant column.

She smiled and with trembling hands, reached down to unbuckle his pants but she hesitated when she touched his belt. Ranma grinned and held her hands as he guided her.

"You unbuckle them like this," he said, breathing into her ear.

His belt came off the same time her pants did.

Her shirt went off with her panties.

His underwear went off with her bra.

They were naked together on the bed and the feeling alone was almost enough to make Akane climax. She was embarrassed by her inexperience but Ranma didn't seem to notice. His hands moved over her body and his thighs settled between hers.

Akane was never an inactive person and she felt that Ranma was doing all the work.

She placed her hands on his back and moved them downwards. Ranma gritted his teeth and then he grinned suddenly. He bent his head down towards her right breast and he began to do wicked things to her.

_So wicked…_

Akane nearly screamed and her body arched up. She sobbed and her hips bucked.

Ranma touched her womanhood with a finger and she gasped.

"You're ready," he whispered. "You're so ready for me."

He slipped into her and she gave a loud cry of pain as he tore through her tight passage.

"You're a virgin," Ranma said in horror. "You never told me."

"I thought you would notice," Akane whimpered through the pain assaulting her. "I thought you would know."

Akane's body was taut and full of tension. Ranma's invasion had been very painful but the pain was thankfully decreasing.

Ranma nodded slowly. "It doesn't matter now," he muttered, holding her close as if that would soothe her pain.

A few seconds passed and Ranma asked her gently, "Does it hurt now?" She shook her head mutely.

He moved against her and she moved with him.

The ebb and flow of the tide.

The silky smoothness of their movements.

The panting and mingling of their breaths.

They climaxed together and Akane clutched Ranma to her when his body fell onto hers, exhausted.

They stayed that way for a few moments then Ranma moved to his side to face her. He smiled into her eyes.

"I feel like I've waited for you forever," he said. "And I never expected you to be a virgin. Twenty year old virgins are rare, but twenty year old virgins who look like you are rarer."

Akane smiled back and her body relaxed.

Two minutes later, Ranma called her name softly but she was asleep.

Five minutes later, he was dressed and on his way out of her house.

He left only a note for Akane:

_Akane, _

_I just noticed that neither of us used birth control. Don't make it through by yourself if anything happens._

_I have to meet a business partner so I had to leave your pleasurable company. _

_See you on Wednesday. _

_Ran-chan._

* * *

**Sorry if you guys don't get this sudden change in Ranma's attitude at the end here. Everything will be explained in the next chappie, 'Hell'.**

**_Ah, and I apologize for my foul language at the beginning up there. I hope that none of you are offended._**

**Oh yeah, to those who think that Akane is being rather forward for a virgin (Andreiush), here's a note: she's rather naïve so she thinks that Ranma returns her feelings and that he actually loves her.**

**(Which explains why she hit the sack with him and abandoned all her moral values, right? I mean, a major bonus is that Ranma's quite hot and all plus he's real skilled in seduction… cough. Now if only a guy like that existed… double cough.)**

**Well, he might actually love her right now, and he might not.**

**I'm not telling and neither is Miko-Chi. Tough luck, reviewers.**

**Anyway, since she's so naïve, she doesn't think that some guys would actually screw gals for the helluvit. She thinks 'make love' actually _means_ making love.**

**Sad, hmmm?**

**Anyway, guys, do leave a review. Remember that this fic won't be continued if we think that nobody's reading it. And if you do have any useful ideas for us, please tell us in a review. **

**Oh, and by the way, just in case anyone thinks I'm racist against Chinese. Coz I'm not. I'm part Chinese and Miko-Chi is Chinese. I'm really against racism because here in Malaysia we live in a multiracial community. **

**

* * *

**

**anon.: Akane IS more beautiful. But thanks for the review, anyway.**

**thereviewergirl: I love your review, thanks! And when is your third chappie coming out? I'm still waiting…**

**The Rabid Badger: Oy! Akane is more beautiful!!!! Thanks for reviewing, hon, and your penname is really cute. Rabid, eh?**

**crazie-foe-you: Hey, you! You reviewed again! Thanks. Yep, Shampoo's a bimbo with violet hair. Yeah, but Akane's in love and so very ****naïve****. Oh yeah, you're so right about love.**

**jdcocoagirl: Thanks. Lookie! This is my update!**

**animelover94: Yes, little sis. Whatever you say, darling. Thanks. Pity you don't admire my grammar at home. Let's see... You called my English bad that day and you're calling it bad again as I'm typing this down.**

**Andreiush: Blame me (Kachiryu-Chi) if you aren't satisfied with the 'hot' parts coz Miko-Chi blushes when she looks at them. They'll be more 'In Character' in a while. Just wait for it. Thanks!**

**Ayumi-hime: Narumi!!! You changed your nicky... Thanks for reviewing and yes, I shall be your beta. Please continue reviewing and hopefully we can study together at my house before the PMR rolls around.**

**hot-chick1: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you review my next chapter. May your relationship with your boyfriend prosper. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Once again, Miko-Chi and I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Have a great day, everyone!**

**

* * *

**


	4. Hell

**A/N:Hey, everyone! Miko-chi and I are back again! Yep, after a long break (no, we didn't get to rest much thanks to exams. Miko-chi did great and I guess I didn't do too shabby, either. Those who know jebbyaddict would probably like to know that she did pretty well) we are finally back in action!**

**So… in the last chapter we saw Akane getting seduced all the way to her bed by Ranma and he left her sleeping. He claimed to have an important meeting with a business partner the following day and he writes all this in a note to Akane. This is where we're picking up. Please forgive us if parts of the story drag on and on but believe me, it has to happen. So just bear with us, yeah?**

**Ladies and Gentlemen:**

**Behold our 4****th**** chapter:**

**HELL**

* * *

Chapter 4-Hell 

Akane's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching her long, slender limbs. Then she closed her eyes again and snapped them open only to realize that something important had happened. The only problem was that she had no idea what.

"What is it?" she muttered. "Come on, brain. Think. Do what God designed you to do. Remember."

(A/N: Don't you hate that feeling you get when there's something important you have to remember but you just don't know what? That's what Akane's going through. Poor girl. )

Then, glimpsing the note and noticing the name signed at the bottom, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her.

_Goodness, did I really sleep with him?_

Pause. Silence.

_It was really good, anyway._

Pregnant silence.

_Damn good._

Suddenly remembering the note, she picked it up and ran through it quickly with a frown on her pretty face. Disappointed that she wouldn't get to see him for the day (it's Tuesday now, in case some of you have lost track) she heaved a sigh and walked to her bathroom, forgetting that she was still stark naked and the windows were open.

* * *

Ryoga glanced at the beautiful glass clock decorating the wall of the dojo. Akane was always half an hour early for class. It was almost ten already and class was about to begin without a sign of Akane. What could have happened?

Just then, his cell phone rang. Ryoga picked it up without glancing at the screen, praying that Akane was the caller.

"Morning, Ryoga," a cheerful male voice greeted his ears.

Well, Ryoga was never known for his luck.

"What is it, _Ran-chan_?" he sneered, angry that Ranma seduced Akane, an employee he both liked and admired although he only knew her for a day. He hated seeing the look on the faces of women when Ranma dumped them although he knew that Ranma always made an effort to be polite and charming to them when their affair was over. It was just that he didn't want to see the same look on Akane's face.

"Hey, I need you to let Akane know that the meeting's been postponed and I'll be coming back next week, not tomorrow," Ranma said, his voice sounding crackly over the line.

"Uh-huh," Ryoga mumbled. "Fine."

_Drop dead, Ranma._

"Okay, then. I've got some important stuff to do now. I'll see you next week, then."

Ryoga hung up without saying another word. "Ish. He's my best friend, but sometimes, he really needs a poker shoved up his arse."

"I'm sorry? Were you talking to me?"

Ryoga glanced up at the speaker, who was standing right in front of him. He smiled saying, "No, Akane, but I would like to know why you aren't an hour early."

Then Akane smiled. "I'm sorry, Ryoga. My car broke down halfway." She brushed past him as politely as possible to get to her class, where she could already hear the children screaming and shouting their lungs out.

"Oh, okay then. Ah, yes, Ranma told me to let you know that he's coming back next week." Ryoga watched Akane carefully for her reaction.

The tiniest pause.

A small hesitation in her otherwise graceful movements.

Other than that, there was no outward change in her appearance. No smile, no frown, nothing. But Ryoga caught it, a small sound, barely the volume of a whisper.

"Oh."

And he just watched her walk away, her gi loose, to her class of monsters.

* * *

The class was over an hour later. Akane walked out, feeling fresh after finally getting the children in order. They were actually pretty sweet kids once you get through the layer of dirt and noise. 

However, one child stood out. His gi was yellowed with age and shabby with repeated use and washing. He was apparently an orphan, but an extremely talented martial artist. His orphanage had agreed to send him for lessons on scholarship because he was just too talented, even without training. He was a born fighter.

His name was Aki.

A little kid with sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes; he was abandoned by his poor single mother, a teenager who was raped. Aki was a beautiful young boy who possessed brains as well as brawn, something rare in males of any age.

Akane stopped thinking of the boy when she went to get some water for herself but as she passed by the classroom later, she noticed that Aki was inside practising his kata.

"Hello, Aki," she whispered, hoping she wasn't interrupting. Aki stopped immediately to bow to her.

"Good evening, Sensei," Aki said, a pleasant smile on his handsome features.

"Practising hard, are you?" she teased.

"Yes, ma'am," Aki said excitedly. He had always found Miss Tendo to be a very pretty and nice woman and the chance to talk to her alone was overwhelming him. "The grading is coming soon and I wish to do well so that I can continue training on scholarship, Sensei."

"You really have a lot of potential, Aki," Akane said encouragingly. "How old are you now?"

"I'm turning 10 soon."

"Well, that's nice. Aki, have to go now. I'll see you around during the next class, alright?"

Aki nodded enthusiastically and Akane walked away with a wave and a charming smile.

* * *

"Hello?" Ukyo answered the call with suspicion. Not many people knew her number and she kept it that way. Especially since that horrific scandal. 

"Akane here, Ukyo."

Ukyo relaxed. "Thank heavens. I thought you were some murderer-slash-stalker-slash-rapist. Not many friends know my number and I forgot that you have it."

Akane laughed. "I'm sorry for scaring you, then. I didn't mean to. Anyway, I called to know if I can drop by. I'll be free for the next few hours so I decided that now's the best time to catch up with you."

Ukyo's voice brightened up. "Sure."

Later, she would thank the heavens for Akane's visit, for it brought a new phase into her usually boring and dull life.

Kasumi had taught Akane to bring gifts whenever she dropped by anyone's house, be it friend or foe. Because of her late sister's eternally wise counsel, she stopped at a shop near her house to buy dark chocolate, which she knew Ukyo adored.

As soon as Akane arrived, the door of Ukyo's family home flew open and Akane instinctively ducked a few seconds before a Frisbee spun out.

She heard Ukyo yell out, "Sara!"

The voice of a little girl shouted back from within the house, "Sorry, Ms Ukyo!"

There was the sound of things dropping and then a pause. Laughter followed. Akane rang the doorbell, feeling quite foolish, for the door was wide open.

"That must be my good friend," Akane heard Ukyo say.

"Oh, that Akane lady?" the little girl's voice was full of curiosity.

Footsteps. Ukyo suddenly appeared at the door. "Hey!" she greeted, her voice full of enthusiasm.

Akane grinned. "Back atcha."

"Well, come on in, then. I have someone for you to meet."

* * *

The little girl turned out to be the daughter of a neighbour. Ukyo had to babysit her every Saturday for two hours as a favour to her neighbour, who helped her out a lot. But, the okonomiyaki chef confided to Akane that it was a small price to pay considering that her neighbour had done a lot for her. When Akane asked where Ukyo's father was, Ukyo gave her a wide smile and said that she had moved out for good. She occasionally did the groceries for him (like that day when Akane saw her) and sent him money but she didn't live with him anymore.

"Which is a relief, really," Ukyo laughed.

Three hours after entering her friend's house, Akane had to leave for her class. But she did promise to visit her Ukyo every week.

"Earliest by next Tuesday," she promised. Which was the day before Ranma was scheduled to return from his business meeting.

On her way home from Ukyo's place, Akane stopped by a little shop to buy some materials to knit a sweater.

She intended to knit a sweater for Ranma.

One that would match his beautiful eyes, she thought as she sneaked another peek at the blue-grey material in her plastic bag while driving.

She sighed dreamily. She desperately wished for his company.

Oh, how she loved him.

* * *

Ranma lay in his hotel room, pondering over his new employee. Little Miss Tendo Akane. The nature of an angel, body of a goddess.

And in bed...

A temptress.

A small smile curved his lips as he recalled the intense pleasure of his orgasm with her.

And a virgin, too.

He lusted after her.

How he lusted after her.

It's a pity she seemed to have fallen in love with him. Sex didn't always equate to matters of the heart. However, Ranma had the uneasy feeling that if she were any older he'd be the one guarding his heart.

_If_ he believed in love, that is.

But what a pity, such a shame.

Ranma narrowed his eyes.

He would never believe in love again.

Never after _her_...

That bitch.

Yamada Hanako.

* * *

It was finally Tuesday.

Akane yawned. Tiring day, obviously.

She drove to Ukyo's house, yawning all the way. Before getting out of her car she glanced towards the back to check whether the beautiful sweater she made for Ranma was still there. It was. She smiled.

He was coming home to her tomorrow. Tomorrow (midnight, in other words) was only 7 hours away.

Ah. Ukyo's place was right ahead. Akane slowed to a stop in front of the elegant two-storey building. After making sure that the doors of her trusty old Honda was safe, she jogged up to Ukyo's door and rang the bell.

_Dingg... Dingg... ggg... ggg..._

She heard the bell echo eerily. Something was wrong. Yet... nothing was.

Akane had always trusted her instincts and right now they were telling her that nothing was wrong. But why was Ukyo's house so quiet, then?

She really didn't have to worry about anything because Ukyo opened the door. Her hair was in a mess and her apron was stained.

"Okonomiyaki, again?" Akane asked, wisely. Ukyo nodded.

"I got distracted while cooking!" the pretty chef huffed. "You know that Battle Company guy? Saotome Ranma? The same guy who owns Battle Dojo?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah, what about him?"

Ukyo sighed dreamily. "I kept thinking about the perfection of his face. Those eyes..."

Akane rolled her eyes. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I've heard everyone talk about him, I've heard news reports about him, but I have _never_ seen a single picture about him."

Ukyo squealed. "You must be joking! Wait... Come along. I have a piccy of him here!"

Moving much faster than usual, Ukyo grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her to the kitchen, which looked like something out of a Hollywood movie. Probably one of those on the billion dollar budgets.

However, despite the immaculate state of the kitchen, there were magazines scattered all over floor. Ukyo grabbed a few, flipped them open and shoved them at Akane. "Here you go. Look, love and worship. Isn't he a god?"

Akane did not hear anything Ukyo said. All she could see was his face. The same beautiful face. The same stormy eyes. The same lips she kissed. He was the man who caressed her body in bed the night before. The man who now knew her body in a way that no man had ever before.

She slept with the richest guy in Japan.

Hands trembling, she took one of the magazines and hesitantly read an article.

_"Saotome Ranma, along with his former mistress, Vicky..."_

_"...torrid affair with the heiress of a billion dollars..."_

_"Playboy... womanizer... the many women he had earth-shaking affairs with... flaunting his mistresses..."_

_"Love them and **leave** them."_

Akane's eyes swam with tears. **Leave**. Ran-chan was actually a cold, uncaring billionaire who never loved her.

Oh god, she gave her virginity to a man who never intended to love her.

She was so stupid!

Akane sobbed loudly and collapsed into Ukyo's arms.

* * *

**Hey, guys. [ Miko-chi and I are extremely sorry about everything. The not updating and all, I mean. And us making Ranma all... I dunno.**

**So... Please review! You guys mean a lot and you should see the way Miko-chi and I smile in school when I rush to her going all, "Hey! New review!"**

**I'm sorry for being a review bitch. I have some family problems to deal with and I don't think I'm coping too well.**

**Whooops. Sorry for dragging everything. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**jdcocoagirl: Thankee! Haha, yeah... He has to be mean.**

**Andreiush: Ooh, thanks. **

**The Rabid Badger: Oh. TMI! I don't want to know anything that has something to do with bones snapping!!! SHIVER Thanks for reviewing, though. **

**thereviewergirl: My faithful reviewer!!! I've been reviewing your stories, too! When are you going to update????**

**wolfiegirl: Terima kasih. Miko-chi is Chinese but I'm Eurasian. You're mean. Akanetidak mengandung. Or at least not yet... wicked laughter**

**xxx: Thanks, yeah? Please continue reviewing!!!**

**

* * *

**


	5. Mission

**Argh. Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. Like I mentioned, I've been having family problems and some stupid things have happened to me recently. My boyfriend of 2 years dumped me (we got back together, but the points is, it happened), I got suspended from prefect duties. 2 things, though:**

**1. I'm going to change 'Lost In Love'. I kinda think the story sucks.**

**2. If anyone has any ideas, you can send me a message or something. Sometimes, I blackout and get mind farts which results in months of not updating.**

**The show must go on.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Mission**

Ukyo cradled Akane, comforting her friend, who was babbling through a flood of tears.

"Ukyo, I really do love him," she sobbed. "I can't believe people are actually capable of doing this."

"They are, Akane," Ukyo said gently. "Some people just get a kick out of doing this. They use people to make them feel better."

She stroked Akane's hair back as Akane told her the entire story, starting with Cologne and Shampoo. Ukyo wondered why anyone would do such a thing to Akane. Not only was she an innocent young girl, but she was a rare gift to the world.

No wonder people called Ranma a ruthless businessman. Only someone as cold or callous as him could use Akane and throw her away. Only someone who couldn't feel wouldn't be able to see what a diamond she was…

Gradually, the sobs subsided and Akane fell into the soothing, tired sleep of the broken hearted.

Ukyo, who was no stranger to hard work, lifted Akane up and laid her on the bed in the spare room. Akane was her dearest friend. Seeing her so broken truly affected her.

As she walked out of the spare room, she heard Akane's chirpy ringtone, Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl', play. She sighed and walked to the kitchen where Akane had left her phone on top of the pictures of Ranma.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, is Akane there?" a male voice returned. "This is Ryoga and I need to tell her something important."

Ryoga… The name seemed vaguely familiar to Ukyo. Akane's boss!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ryoga," Ukyo said courteously. "Akane's sick and she can't talk right now. In fact, I don't think she'll be well enough to attend work tomorrow."

"Alright then," Ryoga said, a little puzzled. Akane had seemed perfectly well the last time he saw her. "Just let her know that there are a few new students in the dojo and she'll need to examine them. You know, to determine which grade they're in."

"I will," Ukyo promised.

* * *

Akane woke up feeling much better. There was still that tiny ache that will never go away. She knew that she still loved Ranma and would do anything for him but at least she knew that she will manage knowing that her love was unreturned.

She was wise enough to accept that and she knew that she had to stop their relationship before it would hurt her pride and heart even more. Her reputation meant too much to her to throw away. She was always known as someone who did the right thing everytime. Akane simply refused to let herself down.

At that moment, Akane's stomach rumbled. She could smell the okonomiyaki Ukyo was preparing in the kitchen. She immediately got off the bed and rushed to the kitchen. There was a huge plateful of okonomiyaki with her name written on it in sauce.

She walked over to Ukyo and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for everything," she said sincerely. "You're a fantastic friend and I'll never forget everything you've done for me. You were there for me when I needed someone and Ukyo, I'll never ever forget that."

Ukyo grinned. "Yeah, you're welcome. Now go eat your okonomiyaki before it gets cold, sugar."

Akane returned the grin. "My pleasure," she replied.

* * *

Shampoo wandered around Topshop, happily. Clothes made her happy. She spied an especially fetching blue top and hurried towards it. There was a sale going on and she didn't really want anyone else to buy that top. Especially since that particular shade of blue accented her unique colouring.

"Get out of my way," she muttered in Mandarin Chinese to a fat lady standing in front of a green blouse. She pushed the lady aside and went for the blouse the way Christiano Ronaldo would a football.

However, just before she reached the top, she saw a flash of long black hair and vividly green eyes. She stopped short, shocked. "He can't be here," she whispered. "He mustn't be."

Her mind went hurtling back to the past; a world full of innocent dreams and childish wishes... A time when she could feel love, when she was actually deeply in love. It all happened long before she became recognized as the best fighter the Amazon village had ever seen in a very long time.

_She placed all her concentration on the other girl and swung a powerful kick at her face. The other fighter almost didn't dodge the kick in time. Shampoo immediately followed up with another kick. The other girl fell to the side and attempted a sweep at Shampoo's legs but she wasn't fast enough. Shampoo dropped low and grabbed her opponent's legs with her hands._

"This is for cheating, " _she snarled. The girl had tried to hit her before the bell signaling the beginning of he match rang. Shampoo would never forgive her that, which was why the girl found herself flying into one of the cursed pool's nearby._

"The winner of this match is Shampoo, granddaughter of Cologne!" _one of the village Elder's announced. _"This makes her the winner of this year's tournament!" _The other Amazons rushed forwards to congratulate Shampoo. Cologne stood with the other Elders, a triumphant and proud smile on her face. The other Elders had made it clear that Shampoo could lead the village in the future. As she was the strongest female of several generations, she was entitled to battle the current Leader. The one who emerged victorious would head the village until another potential Leader challenged her._

_After enduring all the hand-shaking and cheers, Shampoo ran out of village centre to look for a certain boy. She found him a short distance away from the village walls, sitting under a tree and reading._

"You and your poetry book!" _Shampoo said scornfully. _"What do they do for you? They certainly haven't thought you to fight."

"Not everything in life is about fighting, my love," _the boy chided. _"There _are _better things. And I heard the cheers from out here. Looks like you have the potential to be the next Leader. Overachiever," _he added with a grin._

_Shampoo's attention was caught by the first sentence. Not everything in life is about fighting, he had said. Yes, to Mousse, there was poetry. Never much of a fighter, he couldn't woo her in the usual way, which was by beating up all her other suitors. The lovestruck boy had instead decided to send her poetry secretly, anonymously. At first, Shampoo stuck her nose up at the poetry, thinking that only a faggot would write such sappy things. She didn't even bother to read any._

_But one day... One day, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She opened one unsigned letter and read it, unaware that the poet was spying on her from the branches of a nearby tree. Stricken by the unabashed love displayed in the poems, her entire body went still. The expensive sheet of scented paper fell to the ground. Shampoo found herself craving for more._

_She gradually changed. She used to delight in her suitors' shows of strength. She used to fawn over muscular and athletic men like Gel, one of Mousse's cousins. But now she found herself looking for the weaker men, trying to discover which one of them could write poetry that not only touched the heart but also moved the soul. In desperation, she turned to one of her friends, Cream, the acknowledged queen of gossip. The girl was full of information about everyone._

"Cream, do you know of any of the village boys who can write poems?"

"The village boys? Are you sure, Shampoo?"

"Yes. Someone who can write poems. Possibly one of the weaker boys."

"I'm not sure. I'll check, though."

_Another dead end, Shampoo thought miserably. If Cream didn't know about him, he probably didn't exist. She almost gave up, then. But she pulled herself together and reminded herself that Amazon women never give up. It was a few days later when the next poem arrived. With the poem arrived a detailed plan. Shampoo had thought up a way to discover the identity of her secret admirer._

_It looked like he was reluctant to be discovered, though. Beneath his poem was the postscript: _**I heard you were looking for me, Shampoo. Please don't.**

_Shampoo would rather walk her way to the Sahara Desert than listen to him. She carried out her plan and managed to catch a little boy delivering the letter to her home._

"Who are you?" _she demanded. The boy cowered and refused to answer._

"Who are you?" _she asked once more. Still no answer._

"If you don't tell me who you are and why you are here, I will tell your mother that you were stealing my flowers and vandalizing my house," _Shampoo threatened. The boy didn't recognize the flaw in her threat. If she knew his mother, why would she want to know who he is?_

"I'm Spray, ma'am," _the boy answered, his bottom lip quivering. _"I was asked to deliver this by someone else."

_The 'someone else' turned out to be another little boy. He, too, was sent by another person. Who was also sent by someone else. Finally, Shampoo managed to track Mousse down a long chain of 'someone else's'._

_His eyes were filled with shock when he saw her standing at his door._

"Shampoo, I'm sorry," _he said quickly. _"I know that as a non-fighter, I am inferior to you. If my attention insults you, please let me know and I will write you no more poems."

_He turned to go inside and Shampoo grabbed his arm._

"No, wait," _she said._ "I must let you know that I think your poetry's beautiful."

_Mousse stared at her. She forged on. _"You are _not_ inferior to me. I love your poems."

_That was the start of their beautiful relationship. Their beautiful and short relationship._

Shampoo's reverie was interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Do you want that blouse?" a perky teenager asked.

"No," Shampoo replied, walking out of the store.

* * *

"Where's Akane?" Ranma asked cheerfully. He had just finished negotiating a deal with a renowned American company. That rather pleased him. He had gone straight to the dojo to let Ryoga know. However, the first thing he noticed was Akane's rather obvious absence. He glanced at Ryoga when his best friend didn't reply. "Where is she, Ryoga?"

"Not here. Apparently she's sick."

Taken aback by the short, tense sentences, Ranma flung a knife at Ryoga, who caught it expertly.

"What was that for?" Ryoga snapped.

"Your bitchiness," Ranma replied, his good humour disappearing. "Where the hell is Akane?"

"I told you, she's sick!"

Ryoga threw the knife back at Ranma, who simply dodged it.

"My apologies then, friend," Ranma said. "Your tone irritated me."

"Apology not accepted," Ryoga growled. "You're using Akane, aren't you?"

Ranma merely stared at him.

He walked out without bothering to answer.

* * *

Akane returned home, a little happier. She didn't really want to be alone but she could inconvenience Ukyo for so long, after all. She locked her car carefully and skipped up to her home. She fumbled for the key and after she unlocked the door, she slammed it loudly behind her.

"Ms Tendo," a strong voice called.

Akane, who hadn't sensed Cologne's presence in her home, dropped her bag and her body automatically dropped into a defensive position.

Cologne emerged from the living room, chuckling. "It's alright, child," she said. "I'm not a threat."

Relieved, Akane picked up her bag and greeted the old crone. "I'm sorry," Akane said with a small smile. "I don't get many visitors, especially when my door is locked and when I'm not home."

She brought out a glass of cold water for Cologne and they sat together in the living room, each facing the other from a pair of black sofas.

"I came to tell you that Saotome hides the amulet somewhere in safe in his office," Cologne said. "Shampoo had managed to glean the information out of him a few weeks ago. The information might prove useful to you."

Akane nodded. Cologne continued talking, "Please speed up your search for it. We will need to bring it back to the village soon, girl."

Without saying another word, Cologne proceeded to exit Akane's house. She stopped only once to drog a small bag full of money on a table.

Akane did not get up for a while. She simply sat, staring at the money.

Finally, she got up and placed the money on a shelf and told herself to return it to Shampoo or Cologne the next time they came back.

* * *

**Okay. I'm sorry. I know Chapter 5 is a little short. My exams are coming up next month- November 3rd, I think. Before that, I'm attending the Terry Fox Run. I urge everyone who's free to attend it. The Terry Fox Run, I mean. It's for a really good cause: cancer research.**

**Wish me luck for my exams. Plus my birthday's coming up on November 16! Yay! I'm going to the Philippines to visit my family there. Please oh please oh please review. D I want to know what you guys think. I'm trying to hit 50 reviews, which will give me an average of 10 reviews per chapter.**


End file.
